


Hope Descending

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Magnus is an Entitled, Technology, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nectar is the source of immortality at the price of 100 human lives per dose. The Entitled have full access to Nectar while the lower castes must work for it. Death by natural causes is rare for an Entitled, but murdef and suicide...</p><p>As an Entitled, Magnus was raised with Nectar and the boring immortal youth it granted him. When he met Alexander Raziel, he finally had a reason to truly live. However, death rips them apart too soon. But then Magnus stumbles upon a reincarnation of his lover and finds a reason to live again. Until death strikes once more.</p><p>Hopefully, the incarnation on Earth, a small planet owned by the powerful Abrasax dynasty will be the life that lasts. That is, if the planet isn't harvested for the human lives to make more Nectar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Descending

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I have horrible allergies, a headache, I watched _Jupiter Ascending_ , and I may be slightly tipsy. Thus I write. I'll edit this in the morning when I'm awake...

When they first met, he was born to a rival house. He was beautiful and took Magnus' breath away. His hair was the color of the darkest voids of space, his skin glowed like a white dwarf star, and his eyes were the shade of the purest oceans seen from orbit. His genes were a masterpiece to behold and it made Magnus feel small and insignificant. 

What he would give to have been so naturally blessed with genes capable of giving such beauty. Magnus wondered briefly if the boy was a Splice but quickly dismissed the thought. There was no way a Splice would have been invited to an event like this as a guest unless they were accompanied by an Entitled. Seeing as the boy unaccompanied, he must be an Entitled himself. Which led to the question of what house the boy belonged to? 

The House of Bane may not have been the highest of the Entitled, that honor belonged to the House of Abrasax, but his House was certainly one of the top tier. Magnus had met the three Primary Heirs of the House of Abrasax personally a time or two. He would be the first to say Titus Abrasax, the youngest of the Heirs, threw the best parties this side of the galaxy such as the one Magnus was currently at. However, Magnus preferred Kalique's quieter homes over her brother's when he was overstimulated by life as an Entitled. Balem Abrasax, the eldest Heir was polite and courteous but Magnus had no liking for him. 

Titus Abrasax floated easily from each group of milling guests while Androids served food and wine. Magnus watched Titus slowly approach the group of guests the beautiful boy stood with in fascination. Titus was known for his love of beautiful things and people and this boy was the most beautiful existence Magnus had ever seen. He couldn't lose this boy to Titus' charms. 

Hoping to beat the Abrasax Heir, Magnus slipped through the crowd like dancer, weaving his way between people and androids. Finally he was within speaking distance to the boy. He snatched a glass of wine from a tray held by a passing android and stepped close to the beautiful boy's back.

The boy turned suddenly and came face to face with Magnus, just as he planned. Magnus smiled and offered the boy the full glass of wine. "Drink?" he asked.

The boy blinked as if stunned and took the glass more by reflex than true acceptance. "I...ah...thanks. Who.." He cleared his throat, adorably trying to control his stuttering. "Who are you?" the boy tried again.

Magnus smiled and watched in pleasure as a lovely blush colored the young man's face up to his ears. "Magnus Bane," he said, taking a sip of his wine, never once releasing eyes contact. "And who might you be?"

"Alexander," the young man said, a small smile working its way onto his face. 

There were no words in any language Magnus could speak or read that could possibly describe how charming that smile was. The way it tumbled off The tongue was...

"Alexander," Magnus purred. Yes, it was perfect. Just as perfect as the lovely blush returning to pale cheeks. "Well met, Alexander. I wonder," he said, tilting his head ever so slightly and running a tongue along his lower lip. 

"Wonder what?" Alexander asked when Magnus fell silent.

Magnus almost answered until Titus Abrasax joined their group and he knew he had to retreat. "Walk with me?" he asked impulsively.

Alexander looked around awkwardly, saw Titus, then very quickly nodded. Magnus found Alexander's response to the Third Primary of Abrasax unusual but promising. He took a chance and slipped his hand in Alexander's and tugged him. Together they escaped the party and into a world of trouble.

\----------

Their first kiss was a soft thing, stolen in the gardens of Labyrinth, the planet that served as the home of House Bane. Since Magnus was the sole Heir, he lived largely alone. That meant few eavesdroppers but they still had to maintain secrecy. 

Ever since Magnus discovered Alexander belonged to House Raziel, he had been careful to keep their affair a secret. Magnus had a precarious hold on his power at the moment while Alexander's House was climbing further up the status ladder until they were the third most powerful House in the galaxy. If something happened to topple House Bane, then their affair could crumble and neither one of them wanted that. A casual fling with a lower caste wasn't unheard of, but a permanent relationship was a scandal.

Magnus had no desire to drag Alexander's lovely name through the grime which is exactly what would happen if he lost control of his House. It broke his heart but the cold truth was quite simply that they could not be together in public. No matter how badly Magnus wished they could. It would simply cause too much strife.

Alexander's family were aiming for someone of a higher, more secure standing in society for their son. It made sense, too much sense. This was never going to last. So why did that thought hurt him so much?

\--------

"Alexander."

It was cry, a call, a whisper, a prayer. That single name was everything. It was the meaning of his existence. It was the beautiful young man from House Raziel. It was the being who knew Magnus inside and out. It was the name Magnus breathed as his body tensed, squeezing the thick flesh inside him as he came. It was the perfect person Magnus had fallen in love with. 

"Alexander. No, no, no, don't let go. Don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me. Hold on. Alexander please. Alexander!"

It was the last thing he said before the light faded from the pair of blue eyes he couldn't live without. 

Magnus could do nothing but watch as his beloved Alexander brushed bloodied fingertips down his cheek, shuddered once, then fell still. It was over. Alexander was gone. He would never smile that shy, besotted smile ever again. He would never stutter and stammer out loving phrases against Magnus ear again. He would never hold Magnus so close, whispering his desire for them to become one, again. He was gone.

"Alexander." A broken whispered filled with tears from an endless well of despair.

It killed Magnus as thoroughly as the blade that sliced Alexander's arms open. Why? Why would Alexander kill himself? They had so much...

Now, Magnus had nothing.

\---------

It wasn't until later that Magnus discovered Alexander had written him into his will. Magnus received everything Alexander already owned and was to inherit. For a moment, Magnus considered refusing. He didn't want money or power or even more time. He wanted to die.

But then Magnus discover Alexander had also written himself into his will on the off-chance he would be reincarnated. The chances of an authentic reoccurrence was slim but not entirely unheard of. 

This was the tenuous thread of hope Magnus grasped and clung to. There was a chance Alexander would come back as an authentic reoccurrence which meant there was a chance Magnus could find Alexander once more. That one hope, however minuscule, gave Magnus the strength to push forward with his life, build up the power and influence of House Bane, and search for Alexander. He would find his lover again, no matter how often he was reborn or on what planet.

Magnus would find him.

He would find him even if he was born on a planet in the Abrasax territory. He would find him even if that planet was the crown jewel of Balem Abrasax' inheritance. Magnus would find Alexander even if he had to go to Earth to do so.

Even if it took millenia.


End file.
